To improve the effectiveness of medical treatment for people with lung disease produced by cigarette smoking. Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is a disabling disorder and inability to exercise is a foremost problem. Focus will be on strategies predicted to improve the muscle's ability to tolerate exercise. Strategies include administering testosterone to COPD patients to increase muscle mass and initiating a conditioning program consisting of a varied group of weight lifting exercises to improve exercise tolerance.